The Last Moment
by twistedwriter101
Summary: What was Magneto thinking when he left Mystique? How hurt was she? Two corresponding drabbles, each around 400 words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will!

Rating: K to T

Raven Darkholme stared at herself. She was pathetic. At least now she was. The idiotic _homo sapiens _had reduced her to nothing.

'And Erik!' she thought with disgust. He just walked away. Like her parents. They left her to die, not giving an another thought!

Even when she called almost inaudibly to him, her voice strung with panic and desperation, yet disgust and fear. He strode away. Sad or not, he abandoned her! Her, Mystique, first to believe in his cause, not Charles'! Mystique, who took many fights! She had gotten stabbed for him. Him! She could have let him rot in prison, but rescued him!

'No!' Raven thought repulsively. Erik would not do that from free will, would he? She had shared a bed and child with him! The one they gave to the Wagner's to keep him. He would not have him grow up to be killed at ten. Even when they saw he ended up with the X-Men, Erik comforted her in their tent. Of course, Magneto was completely different. He was business, a man with a mission.

The humans took it all away. Erik, her X-Gene, her life! All she did was sit there and let out sobs that racked her body. She let her fate seep into her mind as darkness of nausea, sleep, and relief washed upon her.

Little did she know, Erik shone through at that moment. He let her go to survive. The hundreds of recruits would kill or harm her seriously. On the way home, Pyro had pointed out he wasn't his normal self. Of course not! He loved her, and had to cast her out. It pained him greatly and let a huge, gaping wound in his heart. Like the events at Auschwitz.

Life was too cruel at times. Callisto, Quill, Archlight, and Juggernaut weren't helping. They questioned him endlessly about her. Pyro and Multiple Man shooed them away.

Well, now mourning for Mystique and Charles, both former lovers, would come later. He had a war to win. But could he win the war inside him first? The one that threatened to take it all away. Erik just honestly didn't know.


	2. The ending, kind of

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my first story! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but between sports and siblings, it's loco! Oh and some questioned Kurt's father. I am well aware Kurt's real father is AZAZEL. I have an AU of the X-Men universe in my head. That's part of it! Enough of my ranting! Onto the last chapter! Yes, last. The story only takes place during X3.**

**

* * *

**

ERIK'S POV

I gasped as four needles dug into my chest, past the uniform. Then I realized Wolverine had learned. It was a plan to get the leader down. I turned my head as I hit the ground. I said to Jean, no, Phoenix, I scolded myself, "They want this for all of us." Her face showed no emotion. Wolverine approached her. Guards climbed the rubble and shot the cure. Foolish people. I watched as they stopped in mid-air. As they disengrated, atom by atom, proton by nuetron, the soldiers following the same fate, I scurried up onto the bridge. It was momentarily safe. I had ran not in exact fear, but still in fear. I had known Jean had immense power when I saw her in the peaceful house. I finally saw that power, amplified by a thousand. When Charles had put the mental blocks up, they stayed there. That created the dual personality known as Phoenix. He had molded poor Jean's mind into a monster. All the time I thought, she continued to wreak havoc. Alcatraz was nearly submerged. But I saw a lone figure crying over her. Wolverine, of course.

2 WEEKS LATER

So smart. They were. He had thrown the FBI of his back. Couldn't they see he was now a harmless old man? He now knew what Raven felt like. A man who seemed around 65 had sat down and started to play the white pieces. His queen had taken a bishop. I was blocked off. His queen took mine. I was thinking about other things. That's why I didn't notice him take my king. "Checkmate" shook me out of my mind. So, apparently Raven went down and I soon followed. The queen and king go back into the same box.

* * *

RAVEN'S POV

I sat in my room and watched the Terminator. Hey, it was a good movie. All three in fact. Then, I flicked the channels. I went back to the news. A report stated all mutants or ex-mutants were currently in prison. A high-tech one. Good for them. I heard Erik wasn't among them. Figures. He loses his powers than flees. I sighed. I thought onto a flashback.

I wanted to badly win. I never bargained Logan to be that good. I snuck up as Storm. Fool, I mentally scolded myself. I forgot about my scent! Too late. The adamantium slid effortlessly into me. All the way. It hurt even more as I hit the ground. I had passed into the world of unconsiousness. I woke relentlessly. I shifted into the guard Toad had killed. The _homo sapiens_ took the bait.

Ah, memories like that even felt good. This skin was uncomfortable. How I longed for the mutant DNA again. I still love you Erik, I always will. Just hope you feel the same.

* * *

**Second A/N: HEY PAY ATTENTION TO THIS! This may seem incomplete. If you want to you can make a story to add on. Just ask in the review and if I say yes (probably) you must credit this as a prequel or etc. DO NOT steal my plotline or story!**

**Thank you for reviewing and as Arnold a.k.a. Terminator says, "I'll be back!"**


End file.
